


Senses

by marvelmcs



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 17:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14698614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelmcs/pseuds/marvelmcs





	Senses

His senses went crazy all of a sudden and there was an unimaginable pain going through his entire body. He had never felt anything like this before, it felt like someone was trying to rip him apart.

Voices, so many voices going through his head. Screams and cries was all he could hear, he wasn't able to focus on anything else and he wished so desperately he could so he could save whoever was in pain right now.

Out of the corner of his eyes he saw his new space friends vanishing, one by one. That's when he realised; He did it. Thanos did it. He killed half the universe's population.

And Peter was feeling every single one of their death's.

"Mr. Stark." His voice was shaky and his entire body started shivering. Everything hurt. The light, the noises, the heartbeats. Everything.

"I don't feel so good." He moved his arms trying to grasp something or someone but nothing was there. It was just the voices and the pain in his body.

"You're alright." Tony's voice was laced with fear, Peter could sense it. Both of them knew what was going to happen, neither of them were prepared.

"I don't know what's happening." Peter's shaky voice was the only thing Tony could hear. It was the only thing he wanted to hear. He wanted to hear the voice of this kid, his kid so he would know that he was with him and safe. But there was the problem; the kid was never safe with Tony.

"I-I don't know what's happening, save me, save me." Peter moved forward and clumsily stumbled into Tony's arms and any other day he would have called him out for it. But not today and never in the future because there wasn't going to be a future with Peter in his life.

"I don't wanna go, I don't wanna go." The pain in his body was so big by this point that he couldn't help but sob and cry on his father's, his mentor's shoulder. He tried to keep it together because he wanted to show him how strong he could be, he wanted to show that he wasn't afraid of death but he was. He was terrified of it because he wasn't supposed to die this young.

"Mr. Stark, please, I don't wanna go." Tony felt so helpless with the boy in his arms. There was nothing he could do, no way he could make it easier or prevent it. It was too late, too late to save him. He was too late.

Tony tried to lay him down on the ground as gently as he could but due to Peter's rapid movements and his inhability to hold himself on his own he ended up almost being thrown on the ground. Suddenly all of it was gone, the pain, the voices. There was just a big void that slowly dissapeared with him.

"I'm sorry." He whispered his last words and it was so soundless that Tony almost couldn't hear it but he did and the impact of those two little words were bigger than any kind of pain he had felt watching his child dying. Because Tony knew the meaning of these words. Peter apologized because now Tony felt like his death was on him, just like he told him after the Ferry Incident. And damn, if that wasn't true.

He watched as Peter slowly turned into ash. Just like that he was gone and he couldn't do anything. He wasn't able to save him this time and he would never be able to in the future.

Because all he had left were his son's ashes on his hands.


End file.
